phineas and ferbs ghost portal
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: set post-pp and after doof side of the moon plasmius meets doof and he brings him back 2 earth p&f build a ghost portal possible sequel on the way


_A/N this story takes place Post-PP and after the P&F ep "Doof side of the moon"_

"Doofkopf!" dr heinz doofenshmirtz yelled from a giant building on the dark side of the moon "I should have moved the sun!" Just then a curious man floated by. "Oh hello!" doof said. "Huh?" the man said "the earth survived?" "survived _what?"_ doof asked "The diasteroid" the man said "I couldn't stop it myself than jack fenton left me out here to rot!" "Oh the diasteroid was defeated last fall" doof said not realizing he Was talking to vlad masters, aka vlad plamius. "You see after they found out that ghost couldn't touch the asteroid, I decided to create the intangible-inator and turn the earth intangible," Then doof seethed "But that goody-two shoes danny phantom stole my idea!" "_Danny phantom_?" plasmius was shocked. Last he checked his secret identity, danny fenton, relieved himself of his powers after he humiliated him. After explaining this, doof said "Oh so _you're_ that crazy mayor who tried to take over the world! I'm sorry but I don't know how danny phantom got his powers back. But don't worry I always get defeated by _my_ nemesis- Perry the platypus." "a platy- whatever can you take me back to earth?" plasmius asked "Sure luckily I have on my teleportinator watch!"

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were watching local reporter Bridget Oshinoka interview danny phantom and his family who were in town. "and how did you get your powers?" bridget asked danny "Well I walked into my parents ghost portal and accidentally pressed the on button. It was my girlfriend sam's idea" he waved to her. "I did it once again after the master's blasters humiliated me and that would explain my absence for a while" "so how did you get your powers back" the reporter asked "well I had this thing called the infimap, which helped me get into the ghost zone. Once I was there my enemy skulker and his allies zapped me. And that's the story" "simply amazing!" bridget said after watching this phineas decided the idea of a ghost portal was a great one "Ferb! I know what were gonna do today!" he said

Meanwhile danny's family and friends were heading over to mayor roger doofenshmirtz house, as Danville was being presented with a danny phantom statue from amity park mayor tucker foley. After passing Flynn-fletcher antiques the sight of a red headed woman made danny's dad stop the car "omigosh!" mrs. Fenton said, as she and her husband exited the car "You're lindana!" "lin-_who?" _ danny asked as he got out of the car. "She was a one hit wonder from the eighties" his mom explained "my real names linda Flynn-fletcher" linda said "You must be danny phantom" suddenly a redheaded girl in a red and white outfit ran over "MOM! MOM!" she screamed "you gotta come home right now phineas and ferb are building a ghost portal "Oh candace-" mrs. Flynn-fletcher began But danny's parents couldn't resist and grabbed linda andd Canace into the fenton spector speeder.

When they got to the house, Mrs. Flynn-fletcher was surpised to find her sons have built a working ghost portal. But to candaces shock she said "Boys, this is AMAZING! Im so proud of you!" "WHAT?" Candace shrieked. Then mrs Flynn-fletcher introduced them to the fentons "Why don't you show mr and mrs fenton your invention?" she then left the six of them alone "Bu-bu-bu…." Cnadace said as her mom dragged her inside. "Well" phineas began "we made sure to put the on button on the ouside so no one got hurt- hey where's perry?"

"Good morning agent p" major monogram said "doofenshmirtz has reportedly allied himself with the crazy mayor who tried to take over the world go catch that halfa and put him in our prison" so perry jumped into his flying car and followed doof and plasmius. doof was telling his emotionally scarring back stories. "Wow" plasmius said flatly "And I thought MY life was bad." Suddenly someone caught doofs eye "Omigosh its my ex girlfriend lindana land me I gotta talk to her." Plasmius dropped doof "linda! Linda! Its me Heinz, your ex boyfriend" "Ah yes the one who destroyed the movie theater." "So what do you say? Wanna go out sometime" "oh, no thanks I have a wonderful husband Lawrence" "Oh yeah well I'm divorced!" doof said "My wifes name was Charlene!" "Oh shes my cooking class partner" lindana said then plasmius came down "OMINGOSH! Linda sia then ran out the back door she called the fentons and her sons out of the back yard. Pretty soon danny was standing right behind plasmius "You? Bu-but how?" the residents of the ghost zone werent happy you tried to destroy both our worlds" danny said "So a bunch of his enemies zapped him and that's how his powers returned" Ferb said. So danny and plasmius got into a fight and plamius was once again frozen "We'll take it from here" said a young man in an ice cream truck. "Oh that's major mono-" doof was stuffed in the truck before he could utter another word "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he yelled as carl drove off .

Later mayors doofenshmirtz and foley presented danny phantom with the key to their respective cities "HEY!" doof said "Youre the guy who stole my idea!" "Don't worry about my brother Heinz" mayor doofenshmirtz said "he's just insane" sam gave danny a kiss, and perry reappeared, in dumb animal form to phineas ferb and their friends "Oh there you are perry" they said

Meanwhile plasmius was stolen from the OWCA prison by skulker "Hey!" said major monogram "what are you doing?" "Planning on putting his pelt at my bedside" "well then good for you!" monogram said. "You cant do that to me" plasmius said, "Im your boss!" "Not anymore" said skulker "I don't take orders from a man who nearly destroyed my world." And so they left.

"are you sure you don't need this portal" the fentons asked "no when we heard yours was busted, we built it for you." "Great" Mr fenton said "I see a lot of potential in you boys! Heres my card." "Bye! The Flynn-fletcher's said and with that, danny, the hero returned to amity park.

THE END

_A/n yeah I know its kinda lame isn't it should have more action right?_


End file.
